X-Men Avengers Crossover
by AvengerBatmanFreak
Summary: A mutant named Sara, must team up with Wolverine if they are to take down their mortal enemies. Later, they find the avengers and team up with them in order to take down the ultimate villian
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The night air felt cold on Sara's skin as her and Jackson walked across a field. She smiled at Jackson as they walked hand in hand. "You know." Jackson started, "I'm a little cold. What about you Sara?"

She smiled. "A little. Too bad we don't have any fire to use." She used her mutant powers to light a fire in her other hand as Jackson laughed. Sara laughed with him, glad that for once, someone didn't see her as a freak. "Jackson, I-"

All of a sudden the air got freezing cold and the fire in Sara's hand flickered in the wind. She looked over and saw someone standing there. It was her. Sara was too shocked to move and stood there.

"Well if it isn't my old friend Sara." The person said. "And who's this? A boyfriend? You seem to be growing up Sara."

Sara was too shocked to speak and stood there. Not knowing what to do. Did she run away with Jackson to possible safety, or stay and fight?

The person gave an evil laugh and grew some sort of ice in her hands. "This should be fun. Just like old times right sara?" She threw the Ice at a stunned sara.

She knew that she couldn't fight back. That would put Jackson at harm. Sara closed her eyes and waited for the worst but it never came. She opened her eyes and let out a strangled scream at what she saw. Jackson was lying in front of her on the ground, with sharp ice crystals sticking out of his shirt that used to be white that was now blood red. "Jackson..." She whispered.

"Sara... I love-" Jackson started to say but didn't get to finish the sentence before his body went limp and his eyes stared off into the distance.

Sara knelt down and cradled his head in her lap. "Jackson... Don't go..."


	2. The Confrontation

**Chapters**

Sara was standing in a sunny field, becoming lost in thought. She tried not to think about what happened that night with Jackson but as the days creep on, she was finding it harder and harder not to think about it. She focused her energy and a small fire grew in both of her hands. It slowly crawled up her arms and soon consumed her whole body. Sara felt more relaxed when she was surrounded by fire being that her mutant power was to control fire. After a while, the fire died down and she eventually put it out. She stayed standing in the field and heard a low growl coming from the bushes.

Sara looked over towards where she heard the growl and saw nothing. "Whos there?" She asked. She lit a small fire in both of her hands and slowly creeped towards the sound.

The growling continued and then someone came out of the bushes. It was a man with a long black trench coat on and he was smiling evilly. He had 2 sharp teeth like a cat would and had long claws where his fingernails should be. "Well well well. What do we have here?" He said.

Sara watched him silently, the fire in her hands slowly flickering back and forth. "I could ask the same thing about you. Never really see someone with claws for fingernails." she says to him.

The guy laughs and stares at her. "A fighter. I like that. And just so you know. I'm a mutant. Like you. Just different mutations."

The fire in Sara's had flicker as she looses concentration. "A-a mutant?" she stammers. All of a sudden Sara had a flashback to the time she last saw another mutant. The night Ice had killed Jackson.

"Yes. A mutant. I can see yours is the power to control fire and not getting burned by fire." He said.

Sara snaps out of the flashback and has cold eyes, not sure if she could trust this guy. "So what's it to you if I'm a mutant." she snaps at him.

The guy barely moved, clearly not threatened by her. "Well. I'm putting together an army of mutants to take down the ones that don't accept up."

Sara knows she would never hurt another human but wanted to make sure this guy gave her everything and maybe she could use it against him. "Can I trust you though? I don't normally trust guys wearing black trench coats and have claws for nails."

He laughs "Fine. I'm Victor Creed. And you can trust me not to kill you." he smiles evilly. "Unless you decide to fight against me. Then you might be sorry."

Sara now knew what she was going to do. The fire in her hands grew bigger. "You mean you want me to kill humans? Sorry. I don't see that happening in my future."

Victor growls and his claws grow bigger. "Well. Then I guess we will have to fight."

"Good luck with that. I don't think you could hit a girl." She remarked.

Victor growled and lunged at Sara with his claws out.

Sara easily side steps and throws fire at Victor, thinking that it would burn him.

Victor got hit with the fire and stood up. "Forgot to mention. One of my mutations is to heal faster than anyone else."

_Great... this just got a lot harder. _She thought. Sara was distracted so before she knew it she was flying through the air with claw marks across her cheek. She hit the ground with a thump and all the breath was knocked out of her.

Victor smiled evilly and walked over to where Sara was. "Should have joined me. Then all of this wouldn't have happened." He was standing over Sara and raised his claws.

Sara closed her eyes and started to gain power ready to enfulge herself in fire to throw Victor off her. Before she could do anything she felt the weight of Victor being lifted off of her and she heard a lot of growling. Sara opened her eyes and sat up. What she saw shocked and infuriated her. There was another guy there fighting with Victor. He was muscular and had three metal claws coming out of his knuckles. She heard the two screaming at each other and the fire in her hands went out as she touched the bleeding claw marks on her cheek. She lit a fire in her hand that was pressed against her cheek and it instantly healed with fire. As this happened she felt the energy drain from her then regain.

Victor growled as he tried to claw at the newcomer. He knew who it was and knew that it was useless to fight back. "Look at the time. I really must be going." he said as he jumped into a tree disappearing.

The guy with the three claws growled and yelled "Coward!" after victor. He turned around and looked at Sara.

Sara gets up and watches him, a little curious but mad at him at the same time. "What the hell was that? I could have fought him off by myself." She snapped at him as she walked toward at him.

"Right. I see you were doing a great job with that being he was about to kill you and you weren't doing anything." the guy said back as his claws slid back into his knuckles.

Sara knew that this guy was a mutant to but didn't say anything. "I was focusing my energy!" she said.

The guy sighed "Humans. Sometimes i will never get them." he shaked his head.

"Human? You think i'm a human!?" She lights a medium sized fire in her hands. "I am far from being a human."

The guy sees that she was a mutant like him and Victor. "So that's why Victor was talking to you. He wanted you to join him."

"Yeah. How did you know? Were you spying on me?" She asked the guy, not sure if she wanted to trust him.

"No. I'm Victors half brother, Logan. Guess you could say we don't like each other very much." he said.

Sara nods, still wary about whether to trust him or not. "Fine. But what makes you think i Trust you? last time i trusted someone with claws, i got claw marks on my face." _And the one person i trusted was killed... _She thought.

"You saw me fighting Victor right?" Logan asked. "Shouldn't that prove it?"

"Fair point. Guess you could say i don't trust others very much." she said, smirking.

Logan looks off to where Victor ran off. Knowing that he would be back for possible revenge.

"So what are you doing around here other than chasing you brother who can heal faster than anyone?" Sara asked him.

"Hes not the only one who can do that. And guess you could say i'm a roamer. I don't exactly have anywhere to go."

"That makes two of us then. Well, I do have an apartment but i'm normally never there." She replied. Lighting a fire on and off in her hands.

"Why were you here in the first place? I know you have never known Victor before this." Logan asked Sara, looking at her.

Sara doesn't want to tell him that she was after someone so she thought of something to say. "Not sure. Just looking to get away from my past." she lied, watching a small flame she had lit in her hand.

Logan could tell she wasn't telling the whole truth but he decided not to push it. To him, she seemed like if you pushed her too much she might explode at you. "I wouldn't stay here if i were you. Knowing Victor, hes going to come back to try and finish what he started."

Sara laughs "I'm not afraid of him." She puts the flame in her hand out and looks at Logan. "To me there's a lot more in my life that i should be afraid of."

"Whatever. I'm going after him. He needs to be dead." Logan says starting to walk in the direction Victor went.

"I'm coming with you then." Sara said following him. "I could be useful."

"What if i say you can't come? Then what?" He asked, not looking back.

Sara shrugged her shoulders. "I probably won't listen and still come. Once i have made up my mind its hard to change it." she says and keeps walking after him.

Logan sighs and shakes his head. "Fine. But don't get in my way or try and stop me." He says flatly. He kept walking, not exactly happy that she was commong with him.


	3. The Villians

Victor walked through the forest, growling to himself. _Why did i let him chase me away!? I could have killed them both! _he thought to himself and kept walking. Victor then saw someone standing at the top of a hill, watching him. He growled and stopped where he was.

The person on the hill had long, white hair and was wearing a light blue shirt. She also had a large staff made out of ice with her. The woman jumped down the hill and landed 10 feet away from where victor was.

He continued to growl, his retractable claws coming out as he watched her. "Who the hell are you?" he asked.

The woman smiled. "Well, thats no way to treat a lady. But since you asked, My name is Kelly. Or as some call me, Ice." she said.

Victor continues to watch her. "Ice? Why Ice?" he asked, not entirely sure what she meant.

Ice forms some ice crystals in her hands. "You _**do**_ know what a mutant is right?" She says, looking at his hands.

"Don't even get me started on that. I'm Victor." he says, seeing that Ice wasn't a threat. "What do you want Ice? And don't lie to me. I know you want something."

She smirked at him. "Hm. A man who likes to get straight down to business. I like it." she smiled. "So. I saw you talking to sara and then saw you attack her."

""Yeah. What about it?" He asked.

"Well. It just happens that Sara is my enemy." She evilly smiles. "I know her weaknesses and i'm sure that at the right temperature, metal freezes."

Victor thinks about what she was saying "You know. I like the way you think." he smiled evilly.

"Now all we have to do is lure them here. I want to see how that brother of yours fights." Ice says.

"I could tell you how he fights and knowing Logan, hes already chasing after me." Victor says to Ice.

"Yes but i want to see him fight. That way, when this plan is put into action, i will know how he fights." She replies. "Then we can take down the two and never have to worry about them again."

"One thing. I get to kill Logan." Victor said, narrowing his eyes.

Ice smiles. "Then i get to kill Sara. Like i should have all those years ago." She laughs evilly. Finally getting her chance to finish the job she had started.


	4. The beginning fight

Sara and Logan were walking through the dense forest, chasing after Victor. She was following Logan and light a small flame in her hand and watched it flicker through the slight wind. "Are you sure he went this way?" she asked him.

"Yeah. I'm sure. We're getting close to." Logan replies and keeps walking.

Sara wasn't sure but didn't argue with him. The flame almost blew out by the strong gust of wind that came through so Sara put it out in her hand, not thinking anything of it.

All of a sudden, Logan stopped dead in his tracks and growls. "Theres someone else there to. With Victor."

Sara looks at him. "Do you know who it is?" She asked him, lighting a fire in her hands again, wanting to get Victor back for clawing her cheek.

Logan shook his head no. "Not sure who it is but what surprises me is that someone is with him. I've know victor for a long time and he normally works alone. It's not like him to team up." He walked towards where he knew victor was then sees him in a field with some girl. _He has a girl with him? Well that's __**Really **__not normal... _he thinks to himself.

Sara walks up and sees Victor and the girl with him. She looks at the girl and she immediately knew who it was. "Ice. Should have know she would show up sooner or later."

"You know that girl?" Logan asks, a little surprised. "I always thought you were anti-social."

"Haha. Not funny. And yes, i know her. Guess you could say we have a little history together that might suggest we were fighting world war three."

"Who is she?" Logan asks, not sure why she would be so stupid and side with Victor.

"Shes called Ice. Kinda explains her mutation. I guess she hates humans and she wants me dead because i didn't take her side once when humans convicted her of something. Ever since, she's hated me." Sara says with an edge in her voice, wanting to just throw a huge ball of flame at Ice, hoping she would melt.

"Ok then... I don't know about you but i'm going to go out head on." He says walking out, his metal claws out.

Victor smiles evilly when he sees Logan walk out. "Well look who it is. Thought you would show up sooner or later."

Logan growls. "Never thought you would team up with a girl victor. Though i bet shes got better aim than you do."

Sara comes up next to logan "You just got burned!" she said with a fireball in each of her hands. "Careful logan. if you burn ice, she might melt."

Ice forms ice crystals in her hands and narrows her eyes at Sara. "Lot of talk from someone who can't finish a fight."

Victor watches Logan, knowing he wanted to attack him but he wanted to finish fighting with Sara.

Ice smiled deviously and had tiny ice crystals formed in her hands and out of nowhere, she throws them at Logan and he goes flying backwards.

Sara was about to throw fire at Ice but Victor lunged at her and knocked Sara sideways. The fire in her hands went out as she lost concentration. "Was that really necessary?" she asked.

Victor laughed. "Yes it was. We have an unfinished battle we should really finish." he said, watching Sara.

Logan got up and looked at ice. _Alright... She asked for it. _He thought. His adamantium claws came out and he ran towards ice, wanting to kill her now. Ice dodged his attack and he growled. "Looks like you're smarter than i thought."

"Yeah? I get that alot. Especially from guys." Ice replied, throwing sharp, tiny ice crystals at him.

Sara gained concentration and she blasted fire at Victor to get him off her. "That was for scratching my cheek!?" She yelled to Victor who had flown into a tree.

Victor growled as he stood up. "Oh come on. You should really let that go. It wasn't that bad was it?"

"Yes it was." Sara responded, lighting a fire in both of her hands. "and based off what Logan's told me. I think you should deserve a good burn from fire."

Victor growled, clearly pissed off now. He lunged toward Sara with his claws out but missed when she easily dodged.

Logan got hit by a few of the ice crystals but healed immediately. He ran at her again and almost clawed her with his claws.

"Missed again. Thought wolverines were better at hitting their target." Ice taunted. She smirked and stood their. Waiting for his next move.

"And i thought ice would melt in the sun." Logan replied back. "Guess i need Sara to help me with that one."

"Sara? Ha. Sara can't do anything against me. She's too weak to even attack me." Ice said laughing.

"I heard that Ice!? I'm not deaf!?" Sara yelled as she tried to take Victor down with fire. "As soon as i'm done with this poor excuse for a mutant I'm coming after you." she said loud enough for Victor to hear.

Victor growled as he jumped at Sara with his claws out. "Poor excuse? I think your more of a poor excuse for a mutant than I am. At least I can hit my targets." Victor said, his claws inches from Sara's face.

Ice formed more ice chunks in her hands and said "You know why i love ice? Ilove it because its nice and cold and. Your target never expects it to hit them as hard as it does." she threw the chunks at Logan but before they could hit him, he put his claws up and the ice chunks rebounded off and went straight for ice. Ice got hit and flew backwards.

"Yeah. And you never expect it either." Logan said smirking. He watched Ice, waiting for her to strike back.

Ice moaned and got up, a mischievous spark in her eye. "Victor. I got what i came for. Lets go." she smiled deviously and ran into the shadows with Victor close behind her.

Sara walked over to Logan. "Why did i not like the sound of that?" she asked, putting the fire in her hands out. "Ice never leaves a battle unless shes won or shes dead."

"The same goes for Victor. I have a feeling that was only the beginning. And they are going to go full force next time. And it won't be easy."

"So what do we do?" Sara asked, looking at him.

Logan was silent for a minute then said, " We prepare. And meet them full force to. " his claws retract back in. "We need somewhere to stay though."

" My apartment is near the edge of the city. Only thing you really have to deal with is drunk people but its not too bad." she says. "And one of my Ex boyfriends. though hes either drunk or asleep so hes not too big of a problem."

"Seems easier to deal with than victor." Logan says. "Lets go then."


	5. The Death Trap

As they neared Sara's apartment, sara looked around, making sure Ice wasn't following them. Once she knew that Ice wasn't around she walked inside with Logan following her. It was surprisingly quiet tonight. "First time I've heard it quiet here."

"How often are you here though?" He asked her. Sara thought for a minute then said "Truthfully, I'm here about once every week. I prefer to be out away from everyone here." Sara kept walking, ignoring everyone that was out then walked into her apartment.

"Nice place." Logan said looking around. "Though it's probably better than what Victor has. Yet again that doesn't take much."

Sara smirked. "It really doesn't. Same with Ice." She said. "So we know that they both want us dead. But why? They know we won't go down without a fight."

"Well. Victor always has been jealous of me. Thats why he wants me dead. As for Ice. She probably wants you dead for different reasons." Logan answered. "Probably not jealousy though."

"No. She likes the cold. And i like the warmth. Probably not." Sara thinks for a second. _Does she want me dead because she didn't kill me that night... Or is it because I didn't take her side when humans arrested her... _She began to get lost in thought when she heard people screaming and snapped out of her thought. Logan had his claws out and was growling. "It's Victor isn't it." She said. Logan nodded. "He needs to learn to give up otherwise you will kill him." Sara said and lit a small fire in each of her hands and watched the door.

"One of these times i am going to kill him." Logan growled. "And him giving up is like asking you to go swimming in an ocean. It's never going to happen." He hears victor close by and watches the door, knowing he was looking for them. "You ready to fight him again?"

"Yeah. I'm always ready to beat people who try to kill me." Sara answered, her eyes glowing with fire in them. "It's going to be fun."

Victor was on the other side of the door, guessing that they were there waiting for him. He smiled evilly and stood there, waiting for them to figure out that this was a trap.

"This isn't like him. He never waits to kill anyone." Logan growled, about ready to kick down the door and shred victor to pieces.

Sara nodded then heard something outside. She looked out the window and couldn't believe what she saw. The fire escape was lying on the earth, frozen solid. "Crap... This just became a death trap."


	6. Crashing Down

"Wait. What do you mean a death trap?" Logan asked, still watching the door, knowing Victor was still out there.

"I mean Ice and Victor have us trapped and probably want to kill us." Sara said, still looking out the window trying to think of a way to get out without getting killed. So far, she wasn't getting any ideas. She heard Ice laughing outside and thought about jumping out the window to attack her.

Logan was watching the door. He heard Victor on the other side trying to kick the door in. Logan looked over at Sara and saw her staring out the window. "Don't even think about it. We're three stories up and I might need you if victor gets inside." He said looking back at the door.

"To late on the thinking part. I wasn't actually going to jump out though. Even if at the time it sounded like a good plan." Sara responded, fire slowly growing in her hands. She looked at the door and just then, it splintered and victor jumped into the room.

"You really think a door would stop me?" He growled, watching both of them.

"well, it did slow you down." Sara said. "So in a way, it did stop you. And do you think you and Ice would stop us?"

"Your still here so looks like we did." Victor said. He looked at both of them. Finally getting the chance to possibly kill his brother. Ice appeared in the window where the fire escape used to be and she was laughing.

"He has a point there Sara." She said. "Looks like you're still here and trapped by us. But the question is, Do we kill both of you now, or keep you alive for a few days for you to see the world come crashing down?"

"What? What do you mean 'come crashing down'?" Sara asked, confused.

Ice laughed again. "Sara, Sara, Sara... Do you not see that some of us mutants are finally realizing that humans can be taken out? All we have to do is get the good mutants like _you _out-of-the-way."

"Didn't you already try that Ice? You can't kill us." Sara said, the flames in her hands growing.

"Alone, no. We can't kill you. But with others help. We could." Ice smirked at the thought of Sara dead. "So. Your choice. Give up now, or watch the world fall to us."

Sara's eyes light with flames. "How about this option." She threw the flames that were in her hands at Ice. Ice fell back out the window with a strangled yelp of fear. Sara heard a thump and held back a laugh.

"Sara!? I will kill you now!?" Ice yelled from the ground.

Sara looked back at Victor half expecting him to attack them but he was gone. "Well, I have a feeling that this just got worse." She said.

"Really. What was your first clue?" Logan answered. "And by the sound of it. We may need more help."

"Where in the hell would we get more help? In case you haven't noticed, I am not a social person and you don't look like the kind of person to have a whole team of buddies in speed dial." Sara remarked, crossing her arms.

Logan laughed at her. "And that's where you're wrong."


End file.
